Moon Volley
by 2dragonkat
Summary: The tale of the birth of the Moon Volley, Oishi’s special technique. Simply fluff, I was in a fluffy mood. Golden Pair and innuendos of various other Seigaku couples.


Title: Moon Volley

Author: Dragonkat

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Oishi/Eiji, and innuendos of others.

WC: 1,310

AN: Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff...that's all this is. Prince of Tennis has got to be one of the funnest fandoms for yaoi crazed folk. There's just so many possibilities. I admit I'm a bit cliche with the couples I like, but nothing wrong with that right. All of the teams are fun, but Seigaku is of course my fave. And Oishi and Eiji are the first couple I fell in love with in this fandom, so I just had to do a little something for them. And here it is.

* * *

It was a decidedly average day for the Seigaku Tennis Team. There were no up and coming tournaments, no rivalries to settle, and no injuries to agonize over. It was a blissfully normal, nothing-is-going-to-happen day. And it was just so…boring.

Kato, Horio, and Mizuno all sat together, bored and tired, watching as the Regulars played one on one matches against each other. Even their sempais, ever intense and focused when playing tennis were all lethargic and unenthusiastic that day, just passing back and forth, no one really caring who won.

Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the cloudless sky, or maybe it was the fact that their Captain Tezuka-san was absent, ever the driving force of the team…in fact so was Fuji-sempai…but that was a story for another, less boring day. Kato, Horio, and Mizuno heaved a sigh together, lazily watching Oishi-sempai and Kawamura-sempai volley back and forth. Kawamura-sempai wasn't even 'Burning' even though he had a racket in his hand, truly showing what kind of day it was.

They watched though, with wide happy eyes as Oishi-sempai released a Moon Volley, smacking it perfectly over Kawamura-sempai's head and letting it fall directly on the back line. It was the first action the freshmen had seen all day.

"Sugoi…I wonder where the Moon Volley comes from," Kato murmured, head in his hand which leaned on his thigh, eyes jumping back and forth following that little green ball.

"Nani? It's just a lob, baka," Horio mumbled back, grumpy because of the mood of the day…though he always seemed to be grumpy.

"Iie. It seems like it's a very special lob. It's always the perfect height to be just out of reach and always lands on the back line. I just feel like there's a story behind it," Kato whispered nostalgically, watching the match with interest now.

"Hai, Hai. There sure is a story, a story for sure," a new and somewhat chipper voice said.

"Momochan-sempai," the freshmen cried in surprise.

"Yo," Momo-sempai replied, winking at the three as he came to stand next to them, prompting the freshmen to stand up. Echizen was beside him, meaning the two Regulars must have finished their own match on the other court.

"So you know the story behind the Moon Volley," Kato asked eagerly, stars in his eyes, needing something to take his mind off of the dreadfully boring day.

"I never said I knew it…just that there is one," Momo-sempai replied sheepishly.

"Momochan-sempai," all three murmured dejectedly.

"I can tell you that it happened last year. One week Oishi-sempai was regular old Oishi and the next he had the Moon Volley. It really helped him stand out on the team."

"There is a 100% chance the Moon Volley was developed exactly 24 days, 7 hours and 42 mintues after the Golden Pair became a doubles team."

"AHHHHHHH."

Kato, Horio and Mizuno all scurried behind Momo-sempai, cowering in fright and peaking out at the Regular who appeared out of no where. Inui-sempai, data specialist of the team had a habit of showing up when they all least expected him. The senior stood beside them casually, ever present notebook in his hand, staring out at Oishi-sempai's and Kawamura-sempai's game taking place, nudging his classes up his nose, the lenses glinting dangerously in the afternoon light. After the initial fright they all relaxed and Echizen asked the question they were all wondering.

"Do you know the story Inui-sempai," the freshman tennis star drawled, acting uninterested, though he probably was curious.

Inui-sempai closed the notebook in his hand and it seemed to disappear as another one came into the data specialist's hands. They had all learned to no longer wonder about how Inui-sempai knew what he did and did some of the things he did, like miraculously producing a new notebook out of thin air. It was best not to question and just accept there were some things they would never understand.

The senior flipped through the pages, finger jabbing down on one, adjusting his glasses as he began to read. As much as the freshmen wanted to glance over his shoulder they knew they could not, as the tallest member of the tennis team there was no way to sneak a glance at what he wrote in his notebook's all day.

"24 days after the Golden Pair was formed Oishi-kun and Kikumaru-kun retreated to a tennis court 60 kilometers due south of here on a date."

"DATE?!"

"Hai, a date. Arriving they played tennis for 37 minutes when Kikumaru-kun asked in a playful tone. 'Oishi. Nyah how much do you love me?' Oishi-kun in response held up his hands exactly 1 meter apart. 'This much?' Kikumaru-kun pouted and Oishi-kun grabbed his tennis racket and a discarded ball.

"He hit the ball 3 meters high from one side of the court to the other, hitting the back line. 'This much?' Oishi-kun asked again. Kikumaru continued to pout, adding tears in the corner of his eyes for affect. 'Only that much?' Kikumaru-kun said dejectedly.

"Oishi-kun retrieved another ball, this time hitting it at the height specifications of the Moon Volley, exactly 5 meters above the court, dropping it precisely on the back line of Kikumaru-kun's court. Kikumaru-kun then turns to Oishi with stars in his eyes, clasping his hands together 10 centimeters above his heart saying 'Nyah Oishi that was so pretty. Hoi, hoi you should do that lob in games more.' Oishi-kun in turn blushes brightly and says. 'Okay, that way you'll always know how much I love you. I'd love you to the moon and back if you'd let me.'

"Kikumaru-kun leaps over the net, does 1 ½ twists, landing in Oishi-kun's arms, the two kissing for 5 minutes and 24 seconds. Kikumaru-kun then says 'We'll call it the Moon Volley Oishi. And every time you do it, it means you love me, nyah.' 'Hai, Eiji,' Oishi-kun replied."

Silence reigned after Inui-sempai told the story of the birth of the Moon Volley, the freshmen turning wide eyes on Oishi-sempai who continued to play. No one spoke until Kikumaru-sempai trotted up with Kaidoh-kun at his side, the two of them having finished their own match. "Nyah, nani, nani? You all look like the fish in Oishi's aquarium," Kikumaru-semapi said playfully, ruffling Echizen's hair and standing between him and the three freshmen. They just stared at their sempai, chuckling nervously when he looked at them.

Kikumaru-sempai cocked his head to the side cutely, a soft, questioning 'hoi?' escaping his lips before his attention was diverted away from them to his doubles partner…correction, boyfriend Oishi-sempai. The acrobat smiled and brought his hands to his mouth, cupping them and shouting "Oishi!"

A Moon Volley followed his call and Oishi-sempai won his match with that last move. "Hoi, hoi," Kikumaru-kun called out gleefully, jumping up and down in celebration…or maybe happiness that vice captain had once again expressed his love for the acrobat.

Inui-sempai stood with a haunting grin to the side of the little group, turning the page in his notebook once more. "There is a 95.6% chance that every double's partnership created turns into a romantic partnership," the data specialist murmured, spectacles glinting dangerously.

Kato, Horio and Mizuno watched with bated breath as Inui-sempai looked down at Kaidoh-kun who stood beside him, the data specialist grinning wolfishly. Kaidoh-kun blushed brightly and hissed, turning away and going to the locker room, the data specialist on his tail. The three freshmen exchanged disbelieving looks, glancing over as Kikumaru-sempai congratulated their vice-captain for his win, their once seemingly platonic touches of friendship taking on a much more intimate meaning. They turned to look at Momo-sempai and Echizen, the three nearly passing out on the spot as those two Regulars exchanged blushing, but meaningful glances, smiling shyly at one another before they turned and left, disappearing behind some trees.

Maybe they shouldn't have asked.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

This was one of the very rare times that I've done a POV not of one of the people in the main couple. Was kinda interesting looking at the relationships through the eyes of someone on the outside. Might have to do more like this. I have plans to do some oneshots for POT, cause I love the fandom so, following the style I did for a Firefly fic I did, using famous lines as inspiration. I won't start it anytime soon. But the next time I watch this series I will definently start jotting some oneshots down, cause there's so many couples to be had in POT.

TTFN


End file.
